wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Night Kingdom
Night Kingdom - 'also known as Kingdom of the Night or Kingdom in the West. The realm populated vastly by nightwings and located on the Talons Peninsula. ''(From author: I took what we have in canon and decided to mix it up with some sweet eastereggs and real life history mechanics to create the Headcanon/concept of fully explained night kingdom which soon also became an active dragon community on discord. ~ King Starseeker I.) Article connected with a) King's Guard b) Starseeker (OC) Government Since ages the kingdom is ruled as a Matriarchy. It is ruled usually by the female, who is officially titled as Queen of the Night. The symbols of royal authority are The crown, made of silver and decorated with blue sapphires, with one blue diamond in the middle. Second is the Obsidian Throne, built from one piece of this mineral. It’s still standing in the throne room of the main palace on Talons Peninsula. Queen’s word is superior in all matters, both in ruling the realm and justice. In case of lacking the female heir or close relative to the queen it may happen that regent and called by him regency council decide to appoint one of the males of current royal family as the new ruler but it wasn't common in the past history. The crest of the current ruling family is formed of five five-pointed stars symbolizing five main families in the realm with eight-pointed star in the middle, symbol of the higher more important goal, the realm of Night. '''Royal Council The council charged with helping of governing the realm usually consists of: Master of Coin – his job is to look after the financial situation of the Kingdoms, watching over the trade, merchants and the royal treasury. Master of Law – the adviser charged in watching over the law in the kingdom. He is also governing the “Darkest Dungeon” in the royal palace as well giving commands to Royal Justice ~ the main executioner of the crown. Master of Whispers – dragon who s job is to make sure the crown is always well informed and aware of any troubles, plots on possible threats. Master of War – the newest seat in the council. Master of War is a main commander of the forces in time of war, charged in supporting the ruler in planning the strategy. He is second in command to the queen until she would choose not to participate personally in the war. Lord Commander of the Royal Guard - At the head of the order stands chosen from among their seven, guard titled Lord Commander of the King’s Guard. It deals with the general security of the state, making sure the royal family and the ruler are always safe in time of peace or war. Currently: Lord Commander Veroxyde '' '''Master of Healthcare' – the member of council charged with maintaining the basic healthcare in the kingdom and watching after the few medical wings and hospitals working in the kingdom. He is in position of high power in time of the plagues. He is also a key healer for all members of the court and the loyal family. Queen's/King's Talon - 'Second in charge of the kingdom most important dragon. Dismissed and appointed directly by the ruler to lead the council and serve as the key adviser to the crown, in matters of rulers absence he is taking charge of ruling the realm in their name, in matter of early death of the monarch becoming the regent for the minor heir or in situation of lacking of one, Talon has to call the council to determine next ruler. ''Currently: Lord Sear '' Noble Houses of Night Kingdom As every medieval-like state Night Kingdom has feudal system of governing. Because of that over time many nobles houses rose to power and five major of them are still in power. '''House Noir ' words: “We who guard the path” One of the oldest houses of the Night Kingdom. Their claim they linage from one of the first Nightwings settling the Talons Peninsula in the ages before the well known “Age of Legends”. Their seat is in the massive castle called '''Last Home, which laid along the sand road, one of the most important trade lines (not really the road) connecting the City of Night, Scorpion’s Den and Possibility. The best known member of the house is Eclipse of Nightwing, who in the time of her life had a strong influence in the royal palace at Diamond Plaza. House Noir is considered one of the most powerful houses of Old Night Kingdom, second only to the ruling royal family. They hold a strong military host which is mainly used to protect merchant and keep the tax collectors safe during their job at the borderland of kingdom, in mountain pass of Darkstalker’s Teeth. Holding lands at the border often have put them in conflict with Sandwings, leading to minor raids and small skirmishes. The house is strong enough to rise in revolt against the Queen of Night but since ages they remain the loyal supporters of the crown. House Harlton ' ''words: “Lasting like the Seasons” One of the key houses for the right functioning of the realm. They resident in their seat at wonderful palace at '''Springwood, which in its magnificent can only be matched to the Moonlit Palace itself. They are holding the smallest territory of the Night Kingdom but surely the most fertile of them. These lands are mostly the flat planes, perfect for the agriculture. Their riches come from the cultivating of the land and keeping the kingdom fed. The best known products are corn, wheat, peaches, plums, apples, melons and pumpkins as well as the best quality of the wine grapes used for production of their famous red wine and sweet wines. But most of their effort still goes into breeding of the livestock, such as cows and pigs as well as fishing in the nearby waters. House Yarwyck ' ''words: “Above the rest, there is gold” Surely the richest noble family in the Night Kingdom, ruling the area from their ancestors keep at '''Acordndale palace. The south west mountains and hills of the Peninsula is the only place suitable for constructing mines and quarries. Their house grew rich from providing the ever needed marble, used in constriction of all main buildings at the Great Diamond Plaza and the capital city itself. They are also holding the only gem mine in the kingdom, as well as smaller silver main, making them the only distributors of the resources. Since Age of Legends they share the common haterate with House Noir of Last Home, competing with them to be the most influential and powerful house in the region, which cause some troubles for the rulers at Moonlit Palace. House Yarwyck is since ages to the Queen’s of Night Kingdom but above all vows they put their own personal honor and profits. Even their words prove that they are claim to be better than other Nightwings, showing their wealth and the pureblood line as a justification of it. Long ago for the insubordination to the crown, one of the main islands has been taken from them and since that time served as a main summer palace for a royal family which is often called the Sapphire Island for the wonderful blues of the sea surrounding it. House Moore Words: “Honest as our steel” The last house to be established in power through the time of Existence of the Old Kingdom of Night. Their ancient ancestor, Tenebris of Nightwings, received the land of the eastern Talons Peninsula alongside the few islands and the tower house at Banefort. Their lands are mostly forested hills and small valleys. Their seat is partly build inside one of those hills, where the main iron mine of the region is build , which is used to creation of the finest iron alloys in the Kingdom, able to match the ingots of the Ice Kingdom and Sand Kingdom. Members of the house are one of the best smiths in the whole kingdom, forging the weapons and armors for the army and the city watch of the Lost City of Night, as it known now. As their power and influence is not as strong as the other houses, they are fiercely loyal to the crown. Lands of House Moore are often the place where the main armies stationing, trained and maintained with the support of the neighboring house Harlton. They are one of the most respected houses, as they are always fulfilling the contracts and keep their word, that’s why their words became “Honest as our steel” Provinces The Nobel houses are the sworn “Bannermen” of the ruling family of Night Kingdom on the Talons Peninsula. Every of them has been granted dominion over different terrain. In the times of war they are meant to call up the militia in their own region, organizing the forces and joining them with the main host of the ruler. They are also in charge with maintaining the infrastructure of their regions and administrating them in the name of the Night Queens. Taxes are collected by the royal workers under control of the master of coin, but the houses can also sustain their own taxation in their administrative region, if the ruling family agrees for it and it won’t cause any unrest. Only the capital located on Great Diamond Plaza and the region around the capital, including the private hunting forests of the royal family, are administrated directly from the royal palace. To these holdings after time the "Summer Castle" on the Sapphire Island was joined, as the resting residence of the ruling house, with it's own governing and a garrison, being also an important defensive structure in the south (As the seat of house Yarwyck is not a keep nor stronghold but a palace) Religion (Yes yes... that's a tricky one) As we can see in many examples, when the being becomes self conscious and has more freedom and time to think, they start to think about higher matters. What is going to happen with us after life, from where life comes from and what is the meaning of it. And so religions and philosophy beings. Faith of the Stars “Faith of the Stars” is the leading and the only form of organized religion in the region of the Talons Peninsula, most of the Nightwings embrace and worship it. It has a book with all written moral law and system of believes called the "Fifth Star". Most of the settlements and castles in the realm has a place of worship called a "Shrine". Representatives of the faith often have a great impact on politics due to their support of common folk. Spirits take an important role in the system of believes. Nightwings like all other tribes believe that dragons have their own immortal soul. After the death spirits which not yet reincarnated into a dragon again or left for their peaceful afterlife among the Moons and Stars, where as many dragons believe is a place of eternal peace and harmony for every dragon deserving it, still dwell in the world, watching over their families and loved once, as like in most faiths death is not considered the end but just the beginning of the afterlife,. Some claim their presence can sometimes be felt while a dragon is in great sorrow or grief, often in time of need or during praying. In Shrines the prayers are usually taking place in the late night hours, preferred is midnight which is like a midday in Nightwings daily routine. Dragon are saying prayers often to the spirits of their own families. Most pray for aid, advise, wisdom or protection. Besides all of the minor spirits which every family worships individually the three main protective beings came forward in the pantheon of the faith. The spirits of the characters considered peculiar while still in our world and who’s lives are considered shining example of a paity, and good in its own way have a special cult around them. Instead of leaving for the afterlife it is believed that those spirits remained in our world and became protectors of Nightwing Tribe. First one is usually referred to as Mother, a spirit of Starweaver. It is often said that she once was a healer, one of the best in history, a founder of a main hospital and first public hatchery in the City of Night. She died while trying to help the wounded Sandwing during a small border skirmish. Nighwings pray to her for protection and good health. Often families that have troubles in convicting an egg ask for help and safe hatching of a healthy dragonet. The second one is Vigilance, referred to as The One, Queen or simply Wisdom. The reign of that queen is considered in history as the Golden Age for Night Kingdom. It is said that even after her death on the island she remained a ruler and protector of her beloved tribe. As Fifth Stars claim she is mainly watching over scholars, teachers, artists and the Royal Family itself. Dragons take prayers to her for advise in making a right life decisions, for safety while traveling and also to keep the household and family in good condition during the harsh times. And then, there is a third one, rarely prayed to… Usually referred to as Vengeance or just Death. It’s a spirit of the Darkstalker himself. It is believed that because of his deeds and crimes during his life, he was denied the passage to the afterlife and sprits considered him too dangerous to reincarnate so he has remained in our world (Later we learned that he just never died in the first place). Some consider him more as a demon than a protective spirit, and thus he was never wrote down into the "Fifth Star". Darkstalker in tradition is a personification of war, revenge but also justice and it is said he is the one watching over the Thread of Life, the sting which contains the events of what was, what is and even what is yet to pass. Barely anyone is praying to him for protection except those Nightwings in his personal Cult, who are putting him as a first and superior spirit among the pantheon of their believes. All of the spirits of protectors have their alter and a sculpture in the Great Shrine, located on the Great Diamond Plaza on Talons Peninsula. It is even claimed that after the peninsula was abandoned it was still a cursed temple and that it was haunted by spirits of the past. Chronicles from Sand Kingdom even say that legends around the place caused such fear in ranks of Queen Scorpion’s army that during their great plunder they did not dare to enter the Shrine, leaving it untouched to our times, still with walls decorated with plates of pure silver, which is believed to be the tears of the moons themselves, which made its way under the ground in form of the veins and ores in times the world was yet young and no dragon was dwelling the peninsula. In that silver was decorated with sapphires and diamonds, as silver having their own legends behind them. It is believed that they are stars which fell onto the world in the same dark age as when the silver came to world and the Scavengers rose to suppress the dragonkind of Pyrrhia. Link Here is the link to Night Kingdom roleplay server, the lore is part of it but it's even more expanded (in matter of characters and events lore) https://discord.gg/zvhwY9[[Category:Places]]